Wanda Maximoff
Wanda Maximoff, also known as Scarlet Witch, is capable of engaging in hypnosis and telekinesis. She is the younger twin sister of the late Pietro Maximoff. Biography ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle As HYDRA was harnessing the power of the scepter for a variety of effects, such as powering paraphernalia ranging from their own technology to Chitauri tech recovered from New York, Strucker approaches a group of Sokovian rioters, offering them the power needed to save their country. Among the rioters are twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. The Sokovians agree, and each undergo a number of tests where they are exposed to the scepter's energy; out of all of the test subjects, only the Maximoffs survive. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Wolfgang von Strucker led a HYDRA scientist to "the twins", and declared it was the "age of miracles". Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch were held in separate cells in a HYDRQ outpost in Sokovia. Avengers: Age of Ultron Scarlet Witch and her brother are seen in the building in Sokovia that the Avengers are attacking in order to take back Loki's Scepter. The twins, against Strucker's wishes, help out HYDRA against the Avengers. While Quicksilver went into the field, Scarlet Witch stayed behind and manipulated the mind of Iron Man when he infiltrated the building. She made him see a dark setting set in space where the rest of his teammates were either deceased or dying, with Captain America pointing out that Stark could have saved them. Scarlet Witch then allows Iron Man to steal the Scepter with the hopes that his inner thoughts would consume him. Upon arrival to Avengers Tower, Maria Hill debriefs Captain America on the twins they encountered and the powers they used. Stark and Bruce Banner analyze the Scepter and deem it an appropriate mechanism to jumpstart their global peacekeeping program, Ultron. Ultron eventually goes rogue and the artificial intelligence escapes, bringing the Scepter with him. At an abandoned building in Sokovia, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are summoned by Ultron, who is now in a rudimentary body made up of resources found in Strucker's former base. The twins, having opened up about their hatred for Iron Man, join Ultron's crusade. They travel to Wakanda and apprehend Ulysses Klaue for access to his vibranium stockpile. The Avengers arrive and a short battle ensues. The team is rendered unable to fight due to Scarlet Witch's mind manipulations and the Ultron escapes with the vibranium. Captain America sees a vision of what his life could have been if he was not frozen, with Peggy Carter asking him to dance. Thor is startled by an aggravated Heimdall who yells at Thor for not saving Asgard. Black Widow envisions her former life at the KGB and recalls the extreme tactics that were employed to make her the perfect assassin. Having been subdued by Hawkeye, she leaves the shipyard with her brother, and she then decides to manipulate Banner. Banner's vision is unseen but it causes him to turn into a hyper-aggressive Hulk that destroys the neighboring city. Ultron and the twins travel to Seoul and force Avengers ally Dr. Helen Cho to use her technology to generate a new body for Ultron made of the stolen vibranium and organic matter. As Ultron uploads his programming into the new matter, Scarlet Witch is able to read the mind of his new body - being made out of synthetic tissue instead of pure inorganic matter - and discovers his scheme to bring about human extinction. Horrified by this revelation, she and her brother turn on Ultron and help the Avengers who have arrived in Korea to save Cho, take back the Scepter, and claim the organic-metal body. After the Avengers fight amongst themselves in Avengers Tower, the team, now joined by the twins and the newly-formed Vision, travels to Sokovia to stop Ultron. In Sokovia, Ultron has built an anti-gravity machine that would allow the city to rise above the Earth and then impact the Earth, satisfying his goal. The Avengers fight Ultron's army and help the Sokovian citizens get to safety. Quicksilver is killed by Ultron and this causes a vengeful Scarlet Witch to abandon her post and attack Ultron. This allows a drone to activate the machine and the city quickly plummets. Scarlet Witch destroys Ultron's body, rendering the robot obsolete. The city is destroyed by Iron Man and Thor, and the Vision destroys the last drone. At the new Avengers base in upstate New York, Scarlet Witch is seen as one of the new recruits to the team after the roster shifts. Captain America: Civil War With her powers of mental manipulation and telekinesis, Wanda brings a new dimension to the newly formed Avengers team. Just as Wanda begins to feel like she is no longer an outsider, she is unwillingly at the center of the controversy over government regulation of the Avengers. Following Hawkeye, the one Avenger that she knows will always have her back, Wanda joins Cap’s team. Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers 4 ''To be added Character traits Wanda and her brother Pietro have Eastern European accents. Having dealt with tragedy and turmoil at such a young age, Wanda desired to free her country from the terrors of war. This desire grew to such a point that she volunteered to be experimented on by HYDRA, eventually gaining the formidable powers she now possesses. Compared to her brother, Pietro, Wanda is quieter and less aggressive. Despite that, she appears to have full control of her power and would not hesitate to use it on her enemies to achieve her goals. She was not the type to face a foe in direct combat, opting to disable her foes with her powers when their guard is down. Despite her desire to destroy the Avengers, she ultimately chose to betray Ultron after learning his true intentions and sided with the very people she tried to take down. This shows that Wanda is willing to set aside her personal grudges for the common good, as she ultimately joined the Avengers in evacuating Sokovia and opposing Ultron. Her hatred for Tony Stark's role in the destruction her country endured and the death of her parents motivated her to implant visions of a bleak future into his mind, thus setting up the events that led to the eventual destruction of Sokovia. Wanda acknowledges this to Clint Barton, sordidly blaming herself for the carnage and questioning why she let such chaos happen. However, after being encouraged by Clint, Wanda displayed great courage and selflessness, aiding him in fighting off the Sentries and protecting and escorting civilians to safety before standing alongside the Avengers in wiping out most of Ultron's forces. This is paramounted by how she chose to stay behind and guard the key, reiterating that it was her job, and making Pietro promise to come back for her only when everyone else is safe. Wanda and Pietro share a deep, emotional bond, though they would occasionally bicker like normal siblings. Wanda was looked after by Pietro and she would always rely on him for support. Pietro's death by Ultron's hands unleashed a fury within Wanda that pushed her to leave her post and rip out Ultron's central processor to make him feel the pain he inflicted, avenging her beloved brother by ripping out the robot's heart. Despite the pain of losing her brother and the loss of her home, Wanda still chose to join the second incarnation of the Avengers, led by Steve Rogers and Natalia Romanoff. After committing a grave error in a mission in Lagos, Wanda has experienced yet another emotional blow as her actions inadvertently lead to the creation of the Sokovia Accords. She has spent a great amount of time in the Avengers headquarters as she feels that she has caused enough trouble. Fortunately, after being convinced yet again by Clint (who came out of retirement to join Steve's cause), she mustered up the courage to join the battle. Powers and Abilities Wanda and her brother Pietro are classified as "Enhanced" by the Avengers. The twins were experimented on by Strucker using Loki's scepter. The ending results gave the twins different and unique power sets as a result; Powers *'Telekinesis:' Wanda has the power to move, levitate, and even immobilize objects and people without touching them, as first demonstrated when Wanda moved building blocks around while imprisoned in Wolfgang von Strucker's secret facility. Her powers allowed her to control the motion of any target, even allowing her to freeze and contain an explosion for a short time. She can also affect and control molecules and particles, as well as physical forces such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, state of matter and even gravity. **'Energy Blasts:' Wanda has the power to generate a unique reddish energy from her hands, and can harness it to create energy blasts. Wanda can project energy blasts, orbs, waves and bolts by projecting her own psionic and kinetic energy, or gathering particles, molecules and physical forces into a contained space, allowing her to either blow, destroy, push/pull or direct her hits at her enemies.These contained spaces could be in any shape and form and outlined her telekinetic spheres of influence, making her telekinesis visible and in reddish color. When a target of hers is hit with her energy, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. Wanda unleashed a wave of reddish energy that tore apart and disintegrated surrounding Ultron Sentries when she sensed Pietro's death and cried out in grief and anger. She can also generate a bolt of psionic energy to project light. **'Levitation:' Wanda is able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight. **'Energy Shield:' Wanda can create a durable shield and a barrier of psionic energy to protect herself and others or deflect attacks. *'Telepathy:' Wanda has the power to read minds of other sentient beings such as Tony Stark when she caused him to see his greatest fear. She can also communicate mentally and project her thoughts in others, sense or detect the mind and emotions of those around her and experience memories and thoughts of others, she was able to feel Vision while he was being uploaded with Ultron's thought matrix, see Stark's fear in an earlier encounter with her and sensed Pietro's death, knowing exactly what happened to him, as if she had seen it directly.She also used this ability to temporarily merge her consciousness with Ultron's, and it was thanks to this that she was able to discover his genocidal intentions and rebel against him. *'Mental Manipulation:' Wanda has the power to deploy a form of mental inertness through a form of hypnosis upon others by making them see their greatest fear, at the same time she is able to see into the minds of other sentient beings. This power is possible through a neuro-electric interface, just as her telepathy is. She was able to use this power to cripple the Avengers, forcing them each to recall the darker events of their pasts and were put inside daydream-like visions of them, allowing them to be subdued by Ultron. When this power is in use, Wanda's reddish energy takes a more mist-like form, floating into the head of the victim in the form of neurons. The effects also distort the victim's iris coloration, causing them to shine a dark reddish color. This also allows her to control other people's actions, as she did with a considerable number of civilians in Sokovia to aid in their evacuation. Wanda's mental power is strong to reverse the effects of the Mind Stone, one of the most powerful objects in existence, as shown when she freed Dr. Helen Cho from the stone's control. She can also manipulate the memory,thoughts, movement, emotions and senses of others at will, induce sleep or pain and create illusions without any difficulty. Abilities *'Multilingualism:' Wanda is fluent in Sokovian and speaks English (though with a heavy Sokovian accent). Relationships *Quicksilver - Older twin Brother *Baron Von Strucker - Former ally. *Dr. List - Former ally. *Ultron - Ally turned enemy. *Ultron Sentries - Allies turned enemies. *Vision - Ally, friend and love interest. *Nick Fury - Ally. *James Rhodes - Ally. *Sam Wilson - Ally. *Dr. Helen Cho - Ally. *The Avengers - Enemies turned allies. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (5 films) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (First appearance) - Elizabeth Olsen **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Elizabeth Olsen **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Elizabeth Olsen **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Elizabeth Olsen **''Avengers 4'' - Elizabeth Olsen *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ***"The Dirty Half Dozen" (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' Behind the scenes *The film's character is based off of the Ultimate Marvel version. Trivia *Elizabeth Olsen took the role after Saoirse Ronan passed on the offer. *Lindsay Lohan auditioned for the role. *Elizabeth Olsen's role in Captain America: The Winter Soldier was uncredited. *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' director James Gunn revealed that the both the twins were originally going to appear in the film's post end credit scene. *Wanda is the third female character to be introduced in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have superpowers behind Jiaying and Daisy Johnson and in front of Alisha. *Wanda's screen time in Avengers: Age of Ultron is 20:59. Gallery ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' AOU_Prelude_This_Scepter'd_Isle.jpg Screenshot-2015-02-03-173247-121144-1-.png ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' ScarletWitchTWS.png Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch in their cells.png TheTwins3.png Cap2 1080p 7765.jpg ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Pietro & Wanda Protesting.png ScarletWitchQuicksilver.png Avengers Age of Ultron 17.png Avengers Age of Ultron 134.png Avengers Age of Ultron 33.png Avengers Age of Ultron 25.png Avengers Age of Ultron 26.png Avengers Age of Ultron 131.png TjEaxAQ-1-.jpg|Wanda With Her Brother Pietro AoU Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch.jpg Empire AOU Stills 05.jpg Avengers2_Quicksilver-ScarlettWitch.jpg Maximoff twins.png Whatchoicedowehave.png Twins duo-QS-SW.jpg ScarletWitch.jpg Ultrons_Twins.jpg Scarlet Witch 02.png ScarletWitchUltron'sHeart.png New Avengers.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Scarlet_Witch.jpg Filming and Concept Art Scarlet-Witch-Avengers-960x1441.jpg|Elizabeth Olsen on set as Scarlet Witch Scarlet Witch on Aou set.jpg Scarlet Witch AAOU Concept Art.jpg Scarlet_Witch_unleashed.jpeg Concept - Scarlet Witch.jpg Olsen_Renner_AOU.jpg Renner and Olsen on set.jpg Scarlet_Witch_Power.jpg Scarle_Witch_BirdsEye.jpg Olsen_Filming.jpg The_Vision_BTS.png|BTS Look at 'The Vision' from Marvel 75 Years: From Pulp to Pop!''Avengers-age-of-ultron-team-textless.jpg AvengersonsetofAOU.jpg Scarlet Witch AOU Poster.jpg Scarlet_Witch_AOU_Skype_promo.jpg Wanda AoU.png Wanda_AOU_Textless_Poster.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron Concept Art 5.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron Concept Art 4.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron Concept Art 3.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron Concept Art 2 .jpg Scarlet Witch Concept 5.jpg A3e17ed6cac2ee0847a0a3a241c0eca35cb277c3 hq.jpg S-Witch-3.jpg Children Of Ultron.jpeg Avengers Age of Ultron Scarlet Witch Portrait Art.png Scarlet-Widow Heroines.jpg Scarlet Witch-comic Comparison.jpg ''Captain America: Civil War Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 51.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 59.JPG Captain America Civil War 109.png Captain America Civil War 141.png Captain America Civil War 100.png Civil_War_meeting_Avengers.jpg Captain America Civil War EW Still 02.jpg Captain America Civil War Still.jpg Captain America Civil War 175.jpg Captain America Civil War 178.jpg Captain America Civil War 182.jpg Captain America Civil War 189.jpg Captain America Civil War 197.jpg Captain America Civil War 204.jpg Captain America Civil War 205.jpg Captain America- Civil War - Steve and Wanda - August 30 2016.jpg Promotion, Filming, and Concept Art Teamcap2.jpg CW Textless Shield Poster 03.jpg Scarlet Witch.gif Captain America Civil War Promo 12.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 10.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 11.jpg ScarletWitch CACW.jpg Civil War Full Body 06.png Scarlet Witch Andy Pak CACW Concept.jpg TeamCaptainAmerica-rosters.jpg Tfcwartetless.jpg Captain America Civil War Art.jpg Captain America Civil War - EW Promo Textless Full.jpg IMAX Civil War Textless Poster.jpg Captain America Civil War International Poster 01.jpg Textless Character CW Poster 07.jpg CA Civil War INTL Poster Wide Textless.jpg Civil War IMAX AMC Poster 01.jpg Scarlet Witch Civil War Chinese Poster.jpg Captain America Civil War Team Cap Ukraine Poster.jpg Captain America Civil War Ukraine Poster.jpg Civilwar division banner.jpg Airport_avengers-battle.png Textless Civil War Final Poster.jpg Textless Civil War Poster Iron Man's Mask.jpg Team_clash_textless.png Captain_America_Civil_War_by_Paolo_Rivera.jpg Civil War Filming 30.jpg Captain America Civil War Filming Lizzy Olsen .jpg Captain America Civil War Filming Lizzy Olsen 1.jpg Captain America Civil War Filming 11.jpg Captain America Civil War Filming 12.png Captain America Civil War Filming 17.png Captain America Civil War Filming 22.jpg Captain America Civil War Filming 24.png Videos Promotion Elizabeth Olsen Explains The Origins Of The Scarlet Witch Allure See Also *Scarlet Witch References *https://ideasfilmsprod.wordpress.com/2015/12/27/captain-america-civil-war/ Category:The Avengers characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Heroes Category:Sisters Category:Characters with Magic Category:Avengers members Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Villains Category:Former Villains